


Closed Doors

by SwiftEmera



Category: Glee
Genre: Dirty Talk, Dom!Sebastian, Dom/sub, M/M, Top!Sebastian, bottom!Blaine, medieval setting, royal au, sub!Blaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-04-28 04:07:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5077174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SwiftEmera/pseuds/SwiftEmera
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When they’re in public, they’re known as King Blaine and his guard captain. In private, well, that’s another story entirely.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closed Doors

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Maggie because it's her birthday and I love her <3
> 
> (Don't let the first part fool you - this is basically PWP)

“Are you sure about this, Your Majesty?”

It's a question that he's been asking himself, so he can't really blame Sam when he pipes up. Still, he sees no other way around it. Peace negotiations have failed him, and he's made every single offer that he can with their neighbouring country so that they can end their feud without any need for violence. But every single offer has been rejected, and all he can do now is allow the war to wage upon them.

“But if we just-” Rachel pipes up, but she falters, catching a glimpse of Blaine's expression. She knows that there's nothing else they can do. They're at a loss.

“I still don't think it's a good idea,” Sebastian frowns from his usual place at Blaine's right hand side, glancing down at the maps. “If we attack from the north, we have to go through Ruinsgard– not friendly territory.”

“It's... risky,” Blaine admits with a heavy sigh. “But attacking from the west is riskier, and would take months. They'll have burned down our whole kingdom by that point. There's no other way.”

The rest of the guard around the table murmur in resigned agreement, and Blaine glances over at Sebastian, who's watching him with a weighted gaze. Blaine ducks his head, warmth running through his cheeks.

He hopes no one else notices. They can't know about his relationship with his captain. His very, very male captain. There's been so much pressure on him to provide an heir to the throne. If his kingdom were to find out that he had no intention of doing so, it would likely result in mutiny.

The meeting goes on longer than he expected. Sam runs through a few more suggestions – all of which are immediately rejected by Sebastian, deemed as either _too risky_ or _impractical_ , but in the end, they all reach the same conclusion. They're attacking from the north.

 

***

 

As soon as the last of the guards trickle from the room and the door shuts over with a _thump_ , Sebastian moves to the latch, making sure that it's firmly locked over, before turning to Blaine.

“You overruled me.”

The air around them shifts – the facade crumbles. They're no longer Blaine – the king, and Sebastian – the guard captain.

When they're alone, they're so much more than that.

Blaine swallows, the rush of excitement working its way straight down to his groin. “I- I'm sorry, Sir.”

He knows that he'd made the right decision in his final ruling, just as he knows that Sebastian knows that, too. It doesn't mean that they can't make the best of a bad situation and use it to their advantage, though.

“Tell me, _Your Majesty_ ,” Sebastian says, sounding out his title in a low and dangerous tone. “How are you going to make this up to me?”

“I-” Blaine bites down on his bottom lip, head bowed and eyes lowered to the floor – he knows that Sebastian will appreciate the stance. “However you wish, Sir.”

Sebastian makes a thoughtful humming sound, before making his way back to Blaine. “Not good enough, I'm afraid. I'm going to ask you one more time, and you'd better give me a straight answer.” They're inches apart now, and Sebastian leans in, hot breath ghosting over the shell of Blaine's ear, and fingers wrap into his curls, yanking his head back so that his neck is more exposed. “How are you going to make this up to me?”

“I-” Sebastian's fingers trail up his chest, and Blaine lets out a stuttered breath, his throat feeling tight and dry all of a sudden. “I should- present myself to you. For you to use me.”

“Better,” Sebastian agrees, moving his lips to suck down the exposed flesh on the curve of Blaine's neck, and Blaine lets out a small yelp, his knees nearly buckling at the slightest touch. Sebastian's hands trail down to his ass, squeezing him in a firm grip, before he's meeting his eyes. “So what are you waiting for?”

Good question.

Sebastian moves back to give Blaine space, and folds his arms over his chest, eyebrows quirking up when Blaine doesn't immediately follow his instructions. He comes to his senses soon enough, though. He doesn't need further instructions – he knows exactly what to do.

Blaine takes his time, unbuckling his belt before it falls to the floor with a soft _clink_. Soon enough, the rest of his clothes join it, and he's completely naked and vulnerable, and all to aware of Sebastian's hungry eyes raking his body. It only serves to make his cock strain more between his legs, though.

“Over the table. Now.”

There's no mistaking Sebastian's tone. He's leaving no room for negotiation. Not that Blaine even _wants_ to negotiate – he's all too willing to present himself to be used at Sebastian's will. He follows the other's instructions without question, sucking in a breath as the coldness of the wooden table connects with his bare flesh. He rests his cheek on the surface, waiting for Sebastian to do with him as he pleases.

A palm brushes with his ass cheek, and he feels thumbs spread him wide, Blaine shuddering with a mixture of delight and anticipation as Sebastian inspects him. “Hm, still pretty open from this morning.” A finger brushes over his hole, and Blaine lets out a small whimper. His erection strokes over the table slightly, and it takes everything in him not to just grind down on it to get the friction that he wants – no, the friction that he _needs_. He trusts that Sebastian will provide that to him.

“I'm going to fuck you, _Your Majesty_ ,” Sebastian tells him, and fuck, when Sebastian says his title like that – teasing, mocking – it drives him wild with desire. “Fuck you until you can't sit straight in your damn throne tomorrow morning. Do you understand?”

He's asking permission. Blaine knows this, even when he's so enveloped in the role that he's playing. He's so desperate now, though, that he can barely string a sentence together, so he just nods his assent.

Sebastian threads his fingers back into Blaine's hair, tugging his head up so that it comes off the table. He leans forward, and once more, his lips are beside Blaine's ear. “When I ask you a question, I expect you to answer it vocally. Do you understand me?”

“Y-yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes, Sir. Of course. I'm ready to be used.” His voice trembles a little with the effort that it takes to speak, but Sebastian seems content with his answer anyway.

“Good boy,” Sebastian tells him, and Blaine feels a warm glow at that. “Wait there. Don't move an inch, you got me?”

“Yes, Sir.” Blaine replies immediately.

He hears some rustling sound out from behind him, and then soon enough, Sebastian returns, jar of oil in hand. It's something that he'd procured before they'd started things up with one another. He'd told Blaine once that he liked to experiment – liked the feeling of his own fingers inside him. He'd tried it himself, once, but he much prefers feeling Sebastian inside him.

The cool liquid is spread on his hole, and Blaine lets out a grunt, fingernails digging into the table a little in anticipation. He knows that this is all necessary – that Sebastian just wants to make sure he doesn't hurt Blaine – but he just wants to feel his lover inside him _right now_.

“What do you think your subjects would say if they really knew how easily you bend over to serve me?” Sebastian asks him, velvety smooth voice whispering low in Blaine's ear as a finger circles his rim, teasing, but not quite going in. Blaine whimpers, his head falling back onto Sebastian's collarbone. He almost pushes himself back, but he stops himself, not wanting to test Sebastian right now.

A loud sob of relief escapes him when the finger finally breaks through, and Sebastian's free hand clamps over his mouth. “Shut up,” he hisses in warning. He has a point – the doors might be locked, but the castle isn't exactly soundproof. If anyone begins to suspect what they're getting up to in here... well, Blaine can't even begin to imagine the repercussions.

It doesn't take long for Sebastian to open him up, muffled gasps and groans escaping Blaine's lips into Sebastian's palm.”Mmmhsir-”

Sebastian removes his palm, his fingers stilling inside Blaine – which really isn't helping matters right now. “Did you say something?”

“S-sir, I- I'm ready for you.”

“You're ready for what, Killer? _Say it_.”

“I'm ready to be used,” he tries, but Sebastian just lets out a low chuckle behind him, his fingers withdrawing completely, and Blaine feels far too empty all of a sudden. Sebastian doesn't make a move to slick himself up, though. Just watches Blaine, waiting, until he realises what he's supposed to say. “I'm ready to be f-fucked.”

Sebastian hums thoughtfully, palms pushing down on Blaine's back so that he's bent back over the table again. “Beg me.”

He feels his entire body flush at that, and he can practically hear the smirk etch its way onto Sebastian's face.

“Please,” Blaine croaks desperately, and Sebastian just chuckles again. He hears the rustling of clothes being taken off behind him, and he tries not to whine again while Sebastian takes his time slicking himself up, making sure that he's coated.

Then finally, _finally_ , he feels a blunt pressure against his hole, and Sebastian grips his hip roughly with the hand that isn't guiding his dick. Blaine cries out in relief as he's breached, stretching out around his lover, and Sebastian pushes himself in slowly, inch-by-inch, tangling his hand into Blaine's curls once more as he bottoms out. The familiar burn of Sebastian's cock inside him hurts a little, but it just feels so _good_ at the same time.

“Fuck, if only you could see yourself right now,” Sebastian murmurs. “So desperate for me, Your Majesty. Tell me how badly you want it.”

“Ngh, I- I want it, Sebas- sir! Sir, please, please fuck me,” Blaine babbles, barely aware of his own words. Sebastian doesn't reply, though, just trails the pads of his fingers up Blaine's back, before his palms press down on him, making sure that Blaine's firmly pressed into the table.

He starts off slow and steadily, thrusting just shy of Blaine's prostate – deliberately, Blaine's sure – and Blaine's cock rubs on the table under the weight, practically crying out for relief. He's not going to last long – even with what little Sebastian's giving him.

Before long, though, shallow thrusts give way as Sebastian angles his hips so that he can hammer Blaine's prostate in one swift movement, causing Blaine to choke out a broken gasp below him, and then all of a sudden, his thrusts get more vigorous, less careful. And this – _this_ is exactly what Blaine needs.

“Sir- ah!” Blaine chokes out, and he hears a groan escape from Sebastian's throat as a hand brushes over his back, almost lovingly, as Sebastian pounds into him frantically. “F-fuck, sir, yes, please, yes.” He's barely aware of his babbling, but it seems to do wonders for Sebastian, who yanks him up by the hair so that his back is pressed firmly to his lover's chest and presses their lips together as he continues to keep his pace. The angle isn't ideal – it's sloppy and messy, but wonderful all the same.

As soon as Sebastian squeezes the base of Blaine's cock, he's as good as gone. His vision whites out as he dissolves into pleasure, fire igniting through his entire body as they both drown in the feeling. It only takes a few strokes, and for Sebastian to thumb over his slit once before he's soaring completely, spilling over Sebastian's hand with a sharp gasp. As always, Sebastian follows him pretty quickly, and he feels his lover spill into him, choking out his name with a groan.

It takes a few minutes for them to get their breath back – both men panting heavily, Blaine still slouched over the table, completely boneless, and Sebastian pressed over him. He feels his lover's palms slide over the back of his hands, and Blaine parts his fingers so that Sebastian can lace them together.

“I love you,” Sebastian murmurs into the back of his neck, placing a soft kiss against the sweat-slick flesh. “So much, Blaine. So much. You have no idea.”

“Love you too,” Blaine sighs happily, soaking up the feeling of the moment – just allowing himself to forget the pressures of the outside world for now. There's no war, no sneaking around, no pressures surrounding his obligation to provide an heir to the throne – it's just himself and Sebastian, and that's all that matters right now. He'll deal with the rest later. For now, he'll let himself have this.


End file.
